Darklight
by Ashuri009
Summary: extrem revision- A prisoner given the chance of freedom by fleeing or greatness by staying lies and deception await her what dose she choose? as the story unfolds her life becomes more complicated. simigraphic rape in ch 1
1. Choice

_(I don't own Naruto so no law suits.)_

Chains bound the youth's wrists above her head. Dirt and grime covered her body, making it impossible to determine what color her skin actually was. Her frame was skeletal every

bone jutting out beneath her torn and rag-like clothing. Water dripped down the walls of the cell she was being held in, the putrid smell of rotting flesh that filled the air was

nauseating coupled with the horrific stench of the shit that was in the small pit in the center of the room. Hell that was a word that many used to describe the existence that the

prisoners of the sound village had suffered on a daily basis. For her it was no different than the life that she had in her home village. No wait, actually this was better at least here

there was a way to escape. The darkness provided a sort of comfort, and that was, the comfort in that you couldn't see who had died, so you didn't even know if the person next to

you was dead, until they began to rot. Surprisingly the screams of tortured didn't make her flinch, it only made her wonder. 'When will it be me….' the darkness was choking, every

aspect of it was chilling, because one never knew what was crawling over their legs. Nothing frightened her more however than the silence, as the screams faded, she felt alone, it was

then that her imagination began to run away with her, causing each scratching footstep of the rats, and slithers of the snakes that sounded, to echo loudly. But this time it was

different, the screams had faded but the whispers were still there. Blinding light filled the room and footsteps echoed loudly on the cobble stone floor. Only this time the footsteps were

coming closer. Suddenly a pair of hands roughly yanked her to her feet, the stench of alcohol meeting her nose as the shackles were forcibly torn off of her wrists and she was led out

by her hair. Pain clouded her mind as she was thrown onto a table, the firmness of the unrelenting wood colliding with her head caused her to see stars. Her vision was blurred and

she was disoriented, she knew the guards would get drunk and then rape and torture the women. They usually never looked at her and this in itself gave her a false sense of security.

One that, she wanted so desperately to believe in. A firm hand was pressed over her mouth to prevent her from screaming, not that it made a difference, she didn't have the energy to

scream or fight back, she was helpless and at the mercy of her assailant. Rough fingers tugged at her clothes, which easily ripped away leaving her small breasts exposed, her nipples

hardening in the cool and bitter winter, he pressed his arm against her throat and brutally began to fondle her left breast in his hand whilst his mouth was roughly sucking on her right,

his teeth sinking in and drawing blood causing a moan to arise in his throat as her blood filled his mouth. Looking up at her he gave her left breast a rough squeeze. "Ya like that

dontcha ya lil slut" his words were slurred and his eyes were clouded over. He slowly moved his mouth to her left breast causing her to give a muffled sob as his hand moved down his

fingers roughly pressing against her maidenhead. Looking at her the man gave a predatory glance "Ah, a virgin lucky me, I get to break ya for the boss…" his hand moved down to his

trousers and he unfastened them and pushed them from around his waist a large bulge pressing against her stomach caused her to writhe in fear. A pair of hands wrapped around her

waist and roughly yanked away what little clothing she had left off. She tried in vain to cross her legs. Only to have her world clouded by pain once more. The man's hand struck hard

against her cheek as his other forced her legs open. The man's long calloused fingers pulled roughly at her clit, pinching and rolling it. Hot wet, brutal kisses were being placed along

her body. Her hands were suddenly forced above her head and tied against the legs of the table. The man looked up at her and smirked as his fingers probed at her virgin body his

erection growing harder with each passing second. His eyes traveled up her body and without warning, he slammed his penis into her, tearing away her innocence. A loud yelp passed

from her lips and she writhed under him. "No stop it! It hurts!" she screamed as he continued to thrust into her grunting with twisted pleasure "Ya got a nice tight cunt" he hissed in

her ear relishing in the tightness of her lips around his penis. The young girl continued to squirm whimpering "No, stop get off of me". Blood was running down the curves of her

buttocks as the man's thrusts became increasingly brutal and painful. Loud grunts filled her ear and suddenly she felt liquid heat shooting from the man into her body. Her eyes

widened, he came inside of her, and she didn't want any of this. Yet he had forced her to become nothing more than a toy for his own demented, pleasure. There was a sudden change

in the room and the man shoved her back in the cell. "Ya tell anyone and I'll cut ur tongue out got it" he said slamming the cell door. She landed roughly, unable to catch her balance;

dazed she scampered into the shadows where she pulled the clothes off a corpse and wrapped herself in them. The temperature in the prison had dropped considerably and many of

the prisoners were whispering to one another. Something was about to happen. And what ever it was, was causing such restlessness that she felt chilled to her bones. A cold hiss met

her ears as she shivered. "Well now… what have we here?" as she turned she came face to face with her captor. And to her it was like looking into the eyes of the devil himself.

The voice of the man no, the monster that had promised to lead her home village out of poverty lingered in her ears. How had they been so blind, how had they not seen his motives?

She froze as his fingers brushed against her brow, a chill rushing up her spine. Snake like eyes glimmered in amusement as the fingers trailed lower grazing her cheek, like a whisper of

wind. Her captor took amusement in her fear and withdrew his hand the pale flesh holding an almost ethereal glow. An amused chuckle passed from equally pale lips as he leaned

down his long hair brushing against her face, causing her once more to freeze up. "Aww poor child your practically shaking are you alright?" he questioned softly, his voice sending

another chill up her spine. She only managed to nod briefly her bangs covering her eyes, blocking them from the world. But it didn't block him from seeing that the girl wasn't just afraid

of him. He absolutely terrified her. Satisfied with what he saw, he effortlessly brushed her bangs aside from her face; this drew a shuddering breath from her and a strangely

comforting smile from him. "Dear child I offer you an escape from this prison, are you interested" He held out a hand and his eyes seemed warm even inviting. Time seemed to go

viciously slow as he guided her out of the prison, and into blinding daylight. His fingers pushing the small of her back until she was over the threshold of the door "Now then child you

have a choice" he said softly "You can either flee this place, or you can come with me" His voice held promises of pain if she ran. But if she stayed… She couldn't decode the meaning of

his words. Saiya decided to air on the side of caution, she chose. She chose to live, however shortly that what she chose what she felt was the right choice. "What are your orders…

Orochimaru-Sama?" He smirked at her his fingers drawing a pattern across her shoulders " First off, we shall get you cleaned up and then fed." she shivered at his words the hairs on

the back of her neck and all along her arms standing on end. She felt as if she had just sold her soul, and in an essence she knew she had. His inviting yet snakelike eyes evaluated

her carefully taking in each of her features down to the smallest detail. His hand went back against her back and he gave a light push to get her going once more. He passed her

knowing she would follow, knowing she like all the others would follow. If not out of loyalty, out of fear of the repercussions if they ran. The outside air was better than what she had

been inhaling for countless months. The warmth of the sun against her skin was relaxing, but to think that in only mere minutes she would get to clean the dirt and grime, along with

the other filth she felt. That, to her seemed too good to be true. Before her and Orochimaru, stood tall building large stone doors that would require tremendous force to open, were

done so, to her, with what seemed like little effort. But she knew the man before her was no ordinary human being, he was one of the legendary Sannin she followed him inside and as

she walked only feet from the door it slammed with a resounding thud. She was led down many long hallways and was suddenly pushed inside of a room, a rather large room to be

more precise. "After you are clean, someone will be in here to lead you to the kitchens, I advise you do not speak unless spoken to she has a rather quick temper..." He gave her

another look over that sent more chills up her spine. A look of satisfaction crossed his face as he shut the door. Saiya looked around the room and walked over to a closet finding

clothing in it she shivered, they were exactly her size, along with the clothing there was also underwear and other items that would be useful if she ever needed them. If the rumors

about Orochimaru were true because from the whispers of the prison halls it was said that if Orochimaru took an interest in anyone, it was usually because they had some form of

fighting potential. But it had been so long sense her last good training session. Shaking the thought from her head she grabbed what looked to be shampoo from the shelf along with a

towel and a bar of soap. Walking across the room she opened the door and quickly shut it behind her and slid the lock closed. She slowly walked to the tub and turned on the water

plugging the drain with the stopper she watched as hot crystal clear water began to fill the porcelain pool. She looked around cautiously as she began to shed the putrid smelling

clothing as the long shirt fell away she realized just how thin she was, she could now see her ribs and every other bone. Her feet entered the tub and she slowly sat down into the

scalding liquid, which had now risen halfway to filling the tub. As the water reached her breasts she turned it off and began to scrub her skin with the bar of soap. Layer upon layer of

dirt began to wash away leaving the bath water a disgusting shade of black she drained the water and stood turning on the shower she let even hotter water cascade over her,

leaving her skin bright red as the rest of the dirt washed from her. Her hair was beginning to come clean as well, revealing a brilliant shade of what looked like the finest strands of

silver, which hung down to her mid back. Pale green eyes glanced to the mirror and slowly a scowl made its way on her lips. She hated them she hated them all. She was the price her

village had paid to be free from their debts, along with six others all of whom had died in the cells that were below her feet. Their corpses rotting away, as rats and other creatures of

darkness consumed their flesh, striping it away until all that would remain would be a pile of bones. She wanted revenge, revenge for what she had lost, what her friends had lost.

Above all she wanted revenge. Revenge on her village and even if she had to destroy her soul she would get it. One way or another… She pulled the clothes on her body quickly. Her

fingers trailed through her hair and she sighed picking up a brush and quickly detangled the knots from it, leaving it looking like velvet. A noise caused her to glance to the door and as

her fingers wrapped around the knob, a soft voice met her ears. "Are you nearly done in there I don't have all day?" she opened the door and blinked a few times. Standing against the

wall was a girl, one who appeared to be only a few years older than her self. "Saiya is it, well come along then." pale green eyes met dark blue ones. A shiver passed up her spine, this

girl looked so … beautiful Saiya didn't understand why she would be here. A sigh passed from the elder's lips "Saiya, come on there's no reason to be shy… Ah yes, my name is Dania."

The rest of the day went by swiftly, and to her what seemed like minutes was hours. The sun was already setting and she was back in her room, laying flat on her back staring at the

ceiling. She sighed and wondered 'how did this happen?' She knew it was partially because of what had happened. At an early age she had lost both of her parents, she didn't

understand why nobody would help her. She knew that there were others like her, but it did nothing to sooth the sting of rejection she felt as people walked by her, not bothering to

even give a glance, not even acknowledging her existence, and it hurt. She didn't know why, but it hurt. It was later that she discovered it was normal to feel that pain. It was the pain

of loneliness. The whispers of the villagers were still clear in her mind. _"She's a freak just like her parents." "Why doesn't she just leave…the little monster."_ she bit her lip and sat up

running her fingers through her hair. True she did take after her parents a bit more than she would have liked to. But to say she was just like them. That was a blow that nobody

should have to face. She acted nothing like them her mannerisms were completely different. A low sigh passed from her lips as she closed her eyes… One question ran through her

mind over and over again 'why, was she the only survivor?' the answer refused to come to her and it was frustrating… She didn't understand what had kept her alive, other than her

body eating itself, confusion was always difficult for her, and she didn't like not knowing the answer. Her eyes slowly closed and she began to drift off to sleep, her body naturally

relaxing. The cold nothingness of sleep consuming her drawing her ever closer into its soothing embrace. Orochimaru stood in the hallway his eyes appearing to glow brightly in the

light of the torch, at his left stood a woman, one who appeared to be twenty or so years old, her brown eyes on the door. "So you really think she's the one?" the woman asked her

eyes shifting to his face. A low chuckle passed from his lips and he glanced at her, his eyes running over her face. "When have I ever been wrong about someone" the torch light

flickered against her face "my dear Anko?" his voice held a slight mocking edge to it. She shrugged a bit chewing on the edge of a dango stick. "Never." She responded simply, and it

was the truth, he had never been wrong about anyone, including her. He had taught her so much in such a short period of time. Including who she really was. Granted she was still

rather immature but who wasn't, at that age? And yet there was still so much she had to learn. A bemused chuckle startled her from her thoughts. Looking back she shrugged and

rubbed the back of her neck. " I'm just saying, aside from the fact she's from what used to be one of the most prestigious clans, there's something about her that's different from the

other six aside from the fact she survived." she looked into Orochimaru's eyes and saw the hunger for what ever it was the girl had. "But who am I to judge her. That's up to you." She

stated plainly turning her back to the door. Orochimaru eyed her. "Ah… do I sense jealousy from you Anko?" his eyes were slightly raised and a smirk was playing on his lips. God he

loved to toy with them. She gave an indignant sputter and the dango stick fell from between her teeth. "Why would I be jealous?" she inquired her expression one of pure shock. Her

eyes however told him what he already knew. "Why are you so worried hmm, afraid I'm going to replace you?" he asked his thumb and index finger holding her chin forcing her to meet

his gaze. She shivered. That question had so many different meanings. He smirked as she looked away. "I'm only messing with you..." His hand fell to his side and he turned, and

walked away, leaving her there frozen with shock. The morning light was blinding and Saiya wasn't prepared to see a woman standing at the edge of her bed. A startled yelp passed

from her lips and in her scramble to find some way to defend herself she became entangled in the blankets. A resounding thud was all it took to cause Anko to break out in snickers.

"Oh my… you're rather clumsy." Saiya gave her a pointed glare and scrambled to her feet. Anko grinned wider. "Did I strike a nerve?" she asked causing Saiya to grumbled low under

her breath and Anko hissed in anger "I'm not a psychotic bitch, you little brat..." Saiya rolled her eyes and began to make her bed. "Who are you?" she asked dully her tone holding no

particular interest. Anko blinked rapidly, no one had ever spoken to her like that, and it was rather irritating. "Watch your tone." She growled causing Saiya to look up a questioning

expression plastered on her face. "What on earth are you talking about, this is how I always talk." she replied the same uninterested tone in her voice. Anko glared at her and took a

deep breath, thinking 'this kid has some serious issues.' Saiya glared at her "I don't have issues!" she snapped. She blinked a few times and looked down Anko was shocked. "What…

How…but you I…" she sputtered. Saiya rolled her eyes "Isn't it obvious, I can read minds..." Anko let out a low breath "So you really are one of the Soju clan survivors?" Saiya nodded

and ran her fingers through her hair. Anko looked at her "Well your training is going to begin in a fortnight, so I suggest that you begin to prepare yourself for the roughest part." Saiya

glanced up "What's that's supposed to mean?" Anko shrugged her shoulders "I'm not at liberty to say, it varies with a persons abilities." Saiya shook her head; it was always hard to

get a straight answer from anyone. That in it's self irritated her. Anko looked at the girl and smirked. Oh she would have fun with this one. That much was for sure, and if what

Orochimaru said about her were true, maybe just maybe they would be able to pull off the attack on Konoha. Saiya looked at her and shrugged. "So... Anko-san…. What brings you

here?" Anko jumped, she hadn't expected the change in the girl's attitude so quickly. She shivered a bit it was rather unnerving. This girl's voice was so low; it seemed as if there was

even the slightest breeze her voice would vanish along with it. Shaking off the feeling Anko gave the girl an evaluating stare. "I'm supposed to show you where everything is, but first I

have to take you down to the medical labs to see if there's anything wrong with you."

Saiya shifted a bit "Can't we skip that… I feel fine honestly!" Anko eyed her "Sorry but no we can't." A few minutes later they were outside of the medical lab, Kabuto standing with his

back against the door, his glasses shining brightly in the sunlight that flooded in through the skylight. Saiya shivered, this man was looking her over as if she were a piece of meat.

Anko gave Kabuto a nod and pushed Saiya forward. Within minutes she was on an examining table. Kabuto noticed her tension and gave a deceptive smile. "Relax Saiya, I won't harm

you..." His fingers pressed along the side of her neck, he mentally noted that she had slightly swollen lymph nodes. After a few minutes he couldn't find anything else wrong. "I'm

surprised." he mused aloud. Saiya looked at him. "Anko will now show you around, however, you really should eat a bit more." he remarked pushing his glassed back up the bridge of

his nose. She looked at him and nodded some.

As she walked out of the Medical lab she was surprised to see another young woman standing beside Anko, she was tall, a good five foot four nearly six inches taller than Saiya. Long

black hair framed the girls face, hair that nearly hung past her waist. Pale blue eyes, that appeared colder than ice stared at Saiya. Almost as if they were tearing away at her soul. A

shiver passed up her spine as she saw the long sword that was sheathed at the girls side. Along the hilt Saiya could see a pattern that was carved with such perfection, and precision .

As Saiya met the girls eyes she was overcome with a feeling of sadness so severe she had to look away. This girl before her had a worst past, it wasn't something Saiya could see it

was something she could feel down in her bones. Down to the very core of her soul. The girl looked at Saiya "So.. You're the one everyone's been whispering about.." the tone of the

girl was enough to make Saiya tremble visibly. Anko gave the girl a look " That's enough now, you wouldn't want to scare her even more.." the girl gave Anko an icy glare. Anko shook

her head " don't you have somewhere to be…. Like with your team as a good way of putting it?" The girl rolled her eyes " Who exactly put you in charge of me hm?" Anko glared at the

girl. " Go or would you rather me tell Orochimaru how you have been behaving?" she demanded. The girl gave her a look and turned , walking up the hall way she stopped at a door

which she opened with such ferocity Saiya thought for sure it would come off its hinges.

Looking at Anko she asked "Who exactly was that?" Anko smirked darkly " that would be your sparing partner… when you are strong enough of course." Saiya shivers " What's her

name?" Anko grinned her eyes flashing darkly " why don't you ask her yourself… however, I would recommend you do it when she's in a better mood.. With the way she's acting…. It

would be safer for your health." Saiya looked at her more than slightly scared.

" Can you at least tell me why she's so angry?" Anko raised her eyebrows " Eh. Not really, with her you never know…" Saiya shivered and noticed Anko had begun to walk away,

scrambling to catch up Saiya didn't even notice that from the door that had just been opened a pair of blue eyes were watching her ever so closely. As Saiya passed the door she felt a

chill pass her spine. Who was the mysterious girl who at the mention of Orochimaru calmed so quickly, and why did she see the smallest flash of fear appear in her eyes at the same

time. One thing was for sure, Anko was keeping a secret and for some reason, she couldn't figure out what. The distance between them and the door was growing further and further.

Anko smirked, if the girl continued to behave as she did, Orochimaru would do something about it, and as many of his soldiers learned, he was not the type of person you wanted to cross.

* * *

Leave a review, an idea if i use yours I'll include your name down here ^^


	2. Past memories

( I don't own it still so stop asking me!)

( I forgot to mention in chapter one Danyu Amerikajin is my co author)

_Flash backs Italicized _

* * *

Night had once again fallen over the village, standing stoically against the wall was a young teen , who appeared to be watching the gates. But her mind however was else where. She

was angry, no scratch that, she was seething. To her companion it was all to evident as to what the problem was. Dania shook her head "What's happened this time?" she questioned

softly. The girl gave a cold glare and hissed between clenched teeth. "Nothing that concerns you…" Dania shook her head and thought ' when she's like this.. I should know to keep my

mouth shut.' Dania glanced over at the girl " Look I know you don't like the fact that every time you have a mission, its enough to be considered grunt work, you should be thankful

enough as it is.." The girl visibly tensed up and the scowl on her lips became even more pronounced. "It's the truth and you know it, I'm surprised he even let you live with that last

stunt you pulled." she blinked a few times as the girl turned to face her completely. " Shut the fuck up" the girl growled out, her eyes glinting dangerously in the light of the moon. "

Sorry Gaiden-san…. I didn't mean to.." Dania grumbled out " Gaiden rolled her eyes and looked up at the moon. "I didn't do anything this time… its that girl.. Saiya" Dania looked over

surprise flashing in her eyes. "You cant be telling me.." Gaiden shook her head " She's different from the others." Dania raised her eye brows in questioning causing Gaiden to chuckle

bitterly "I mean it….Saiya has such killing intent coming from her… its enough to make even me wonder…" a thoughtful look came across her face and she subconsciously licked her lips,

her eyebrows furrowing together. "I cant believe that girl is a Soju clan survivor….. I thought they were all killed." she muttered from the corner of her mouth gaining a startled look

from Dania "What on earth do you mean by that Gaiden?" she inquired her eyebrows raised in a questing manner. The noise that passed from Gaiden's lips could only be described as

a mixture of a snort and a laugh. Dania blinked "What's so funny, I just asked a question!" she remarked indignantly. The look she got caused a slight swell of anger to rise in her

chest, but still she waited patiently for an answer. Gaiden shook her head and looked at the stars. "The Soju clan used to be one of the most renowned clan, for many reasons… one

more so than the others." Dania looked at her waiting for her to continue. "It was only in the females however… but still the females from the Soju clan were renowned for their

beauty… the men for their powers of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu…." she paused a troubled look passing over her face. " The females are known for Genjutsu so powerful… it was rumored

that it could have driven a person to insanity.." Dania gasped " if that's true.. Then how were they all killed, if they were that strong…" Gaiden shook her head " Nobody knows…. Its

that fact that if she is a Soju… we might have a lot of trouble on our hands.. Because if she hasn't managed to harness any of her powers" a shiver passed up her spine " she will most

likely loose control of them, But no need to worry…. Especially if she managed to read the mind of Anko-san.. She has minimal control of them.." Dania gasped " Gaiden! don't even joke

like that!" she whispered fiercely, her fear leaking through her normally calm and collected eyes. Gaiden looked at her, the traces of a smile playing about the corners of her lips, but it

was a strained smile one that held little to no meaning. Dania shook her head "Go on tell me the rest.. It's not like your going to have anything else to do for the next six hours."

Gaiden looked at her and frowned slightly " It's especially caught my attention because you know how my _father_ is when it comes to his… soldiers." spoke the word father with such

venom that Dania shivered. Yet she could understand where Gaiden was coming from. What kind of father could easily on a daily basis, threaten to kill their own child. " Gaiden I'm sure

there's more than a good reason Orochimaru-sama choose to bring Saiya from the prison, I mean look at it this way…" she was cut off as Gaiden growled low in her throat " How can I

look at it any other way…. Not a damned thing is going to change my mind, For gods sakes He knows what I can and cant do, yet he expects me! To train the little.. Bah its so irritating"

she grumbled. Dania looked at her and shook her head " I can only imagine what its like for you…. After all I'm in just as much trouble as you are…. It's not like…. Yeah I guess it could

get worse but who cares.. Your alive aren't you?" Gaiden looked at her. Dania did have a good point but shed be damned if she admitted it.

________________________________________________________________________

Anko stood at Orochimaru's side, her hair was down from its normal pony tail and hung down to her shoulders. She could feel his eyes trailing across her body, but mainly they were

resting on the cursed seal that he had marked her with so many years ago. A firm hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to jump involuntarily. A smirk played about the corners

of Orochimaru's lips as he felt the sudden jolt beneath his hand, he tisked lowly his lips brushing against her ear as he chastised her. " Come now Anko-Chan….." a painstakingly long

silence followed before he resumed speaking " you must remember to always keep your guard up… something distracting you is it?" She shivered once more, his voice was low and

mocking in her ear, but it wasn't a shiver of fear, it was of anticipation. He smirked, her heart was racing, he could feel it below his fingers, along with the coolness of her skin. Along

with the adrenalin that was pumping through her veins. She shook off the feeling and turned meeting his eyes. " I was distracted… something's up with Gaiden….she seems to be

acting different." His eyes hardened and the lightest traces of a scowl began to drift onto his lips. "What has she done this time?" he asked lowly his fingers moving off of her shoulder

and down to his side. His _daughter_ was always causing trouble, weather it be killing her sparing partners or starting a fight with any one of the Sound Five. "It's not what she's done..

Its more of what she hasn't done." Anko said choosing her words carefully. "Oh… really now.." his voice was questioning and somewhat interested. Anko nodded briefly " Normally, she

would have already tried something with Saiya…. But as of yet nothing has happened.." Orochimaru eyed her and shrugged " You know Anko… you worry to much.." she blinked and

looked down the faintest traces of a sigh pashing from her lips, she knew he was right.

Strong fingers gripped her chin and brought her head up causing her eyes to meet his. The faintest traces of confusion were present in Anko's eyes. Orochimaru watched her for any

traces of fear, his fingers pulling her chin closer. He smirked "Bold and brazen as ever Anko…." without warning his head swooped down and his lips claimed hers with brutal force.

________________________________________________________________________

__

" Hey come with me." Orochimaru whispered in her ear.

She had chosen to go with her Sensei, she had betrayed her home village and chosen to go with public enemy number one. She had been marked with the seal and still willingly followed him, to

her he was everything. Who everyone else saw as a monster. She saw as a god.

_______________________________________________________________________

She didnt want to remember

_Anko stood against a wall her eyes locked on Gaiden who was covered in sweat her cursed seal flaring up. Anko's eyes were cold, it wasn't the fact that she didn't care. She was remembering, _

_she was remembering the pain she had felt when she had been marked. Nothing could compare to the pain of the cursed seal. It felt as if your soul was being raped, torn from your very being. _

_Twisting and manipulated every dark thing about you being brought to the fore. Like liquid fire wounding you until all you knew was the pain. Oh yes Anko remembered that pain, oh yes she _

_remembered it all too well. A pained whimper met her ears as Gaiden fell to her knees her fingernails digging into the flesh around the seal. Anko looked up and ran her fingers through her hair _

_in thought. She knew Gaiden would have trouble with the seal. Everyone always did. Those not strong enough to survive the pain died. Anko didn't know if Gaiden would be strong enough._

_'No I cant think that..' Anko mused _

Gaiden sighed, she had no idea why but for some reason she was worried. Something in the pit of her stomach was churning, a gut feeling as one would call it. She sighed and ran her

fingers through her hair she stopped her fingers touching the base of her neck where the cursed seal lay. To her the pain from it was blinding, each time she messed up it would spring

up liquid fire running through her veins. Sitting on the edge of her tub she looked at the long scar that ran from her left collarbone across her stomach, a souvenir from a failed training

exercise. She looked at the ceiling and shook her head, that was not a memory she wanted to revisit. Her fingers trailed across a fine silver chain that adorned her thin neckline,

attached to the base of the chain was a small dark purple crystal. She gripped the place above her heart as memories came flooding back to her. She felt as if she couldn't breath.

Tears began to cloud her vision as she snapped her eyes closed. She didn't want to remember, and yet she couldn't forget that day or how it changed her life.

_Long silver hair brushed against the back of her neck and a small childlike giggle passed from her lips. "Mama" she giggled her small hands wrapping around the waist of the woman. A pair of _

_hands swooped down and pulled her up a kind smile dancing causing bright blue eyes to sparkle. " What is it… my little Princess?" the woman questioned softly her fingers trailing through her _

_long hair " Love you Mama" she whispered burying her face against the woman's chest. The sound of shattering glass caused the both of them to jump. The woman put her on the ground. " _

_Run Gaiden… run and don't look back…" Gaiden stood petrified as a long sword was slammed through her mothers chest, blood spraying out and coating her face. As the sword was pulled out.. _

_Her mother fell forward, her knees making a loud thud as they came in contact with the floor, her body slumping forward.. Her eyes locked on Gaiden's her breathing strained as blood pooled _

_from her mouth to the floor. The man turned to her and with a sickening smile slammed the blade straight through her mothers heart…and slowly turned toward her._

Forcing her eyes open Gaiden covered her face with her hands her breathing coming out in strangled sobs, her heart was pounding in her chest and her entire body was shaking. She

fell to her knees and tried to calm herself, but to no avail tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. A knock on the door caused her too look up and wipe her eyes, standing she

pulled on a robe. As she got to the door more tears stung at the back of her eyes but she didn't care. An impatient sigh met her ears as she opened the door. Standing there was

Kabuto his arms crossed over his chest. Looking up he shook his head and brushed his fingers across her forehead. " Shhh… Calm down Gaiden.. Its going to be ok…" A sharp pain in

the back of her neck caused her to gasp as some form of liquid was forced into her blood stream. Suddenly she fell forward, the entirety of her weight coming to rest across Kabuto's

arms. He sighed as he pulled the syringe from her neck and gathered her in his arms. " I'm sorry Gaiden.." he whispered as her eyes closed and her entire body went limp. Slowly he

made his way to her bed and gently set her down in it, his fingers resting softly against her neck as he checked her pulse, it was normal. He slowly moved his fingers away from her

neck and slowly rested against her cheek. A slight frown danced across his lips, her cheeks were wet. Tears, he frowned she had been crying again. " Damnit…. I told you not to bottle

up your emotions" A faint sigh passed from his lips as he exited the room. He was going to regret this. But for now, it didnt matter. All that matterd was that Gaiden was safe.

Leave a review please, I need some ideas.


	3. Fear of the unknown

(don't……own….still….)

________________________________________________________________________

Kimimaro stood against the wall his long silvery white hair fluttering in the breeze from the near by open window. Something was going on. Gaiden was never this late to their normal

sparing sessions, on occasion she was a few minutes behind. But for her to be over two hours off schedule. This was unheard of, a delicate and almost inaudible sigh passed from his

lips as he pushed himself off the wall walking forward to Gaiden's room. Lightly he knocked on the door, which opened seconds later a considerably lethargic and pale Gaiden. Her

normally dark blue eyes were also considerably paler and to top it all of it looked as if she had just rolled out of bed. Kimimaro blinked a few times before speaking in his soft baritone

voice. " Gaiden-Sama… are you alright.. Your late for training" "hunh I was jusht falihn asleepeh nd…..wait whut?" (translation huh I was just falling asleep and…wait what?) Kimimaro

regarded her coolly his jade eyes showing no signs of repeating himself. Gaiden yawned and rubbed her eyes " come in and sit on the bed… just don't touch anything.." Kimimaro

stiffened, he was surprised but she took the stiffening as a sign of anger and instantly backed up from the door way. Slowly he walked forward, she took a step back. This continued

until her back was pressed against the and his hands were on either side of her leaving her no possible escape route. His hand slowly raised and brushed against her sweaty fore

head, the delicate traces of a frown ghosting across his lips. " Your ill" he stated plainly. " I am not" she retorted trying to duck under his arm. He blocked her with little effort his hand

firmly placed on her chest. You need to rest, what use are you if you can't even fight?" he said softly as she growled at him her temper flaring up. His eyes were staring into hers, gods

they were so different from his masters, granted Gaiden share one thing in common with Orochimaru. Beauty, hers however was a different sort of beauty. One minute she was close

to tearing your throat out, at the next she was there to talk if someone needed it. At others she was frightening at how well she hid her fears from everyone, but deep down Kimimaro

understood her pain, but refused to acknowledge it. At times she even acted as if she didn't care what happened to herself, all that mattered was the mission and the survival of the

team she had been put on. She was confusing, an enigma, to him at least. To others like Anko, she could be read as plainly as a book.

Gaiden looked down he was right, she was too weak to even fight back, he wasn't even using a quarter of his power to hold her back and yet she was so powerless against him, she couldn't even move.

________________________________________________________________________

Anko glanced over at Saiya her brows furrowing together, the girl still wasn't gaining any weight and that in itself was a problem. Granted her strength had increased over a few days

and her skin tone was no longer the pale and garish yellow shade it had been. But it was still the fact that anytime meals were served Saiya usually would only eat a few bites. An

irritated sigh passed from Anko's lips, one way or another she would get Saiya to eat even if it meant forcing the food down her throat. Glancing at her Anko shook her head and took a

deep breath, this child was turning out to be more trouble than she was worth. But if Orochimaru saw anything in her, Anko decided to let things play out. The girl was still after all,

adjusting to her new life, and from what she had seen, Anko thought she was doing rather well. Most of those who had been put in Saiya's position had either gone insane, or had not

meet Orochimaru's requirements, those unfortunate souls were either killed on the spot or turned in to experiments… either way if Saiya didn't shape up, Anko feared the worst for the

young girl.

________________________________________________________________________

A sigh passed from Kimimaro's lips. Once again Tayuya had picked a fight with Sakon

"Stupid bitch!" snarled Sakon his eyes flashing in anger as Tayuya smirked triumphantly her eyes glinting in the light provided from one of the many candles in the chamber hall.

" What's the matter you fucking fairy faggot you can dish it out but you cant fucking take it?" Juugo shook his head and sighed. Kidomaru looked at Tayuya. "You know it's not ladylike to use such foul language Tayuya-Chan" he added the suffix just to irritate her. "What the fuck did you just call me fucktard?!" her hand danced dangerously close to her flute, Kimimaro picked this moment to intervene a large bone spear separating Tayuya from the others. Kimimaro was irritated and it showed in his eyes. Valuing their lives the other members of the sound four wisely shut their mouths and squashed their anger down.

Tayuya on the other hand was still slightly angry with the entirety of the whole situation. Things had only gone from bad to worse sense Gaiden had been unable to train. Irritation made way to frustration and then the faintest traces of worry only to be replaced by anger once more Kimimaro was irritated so everyone had to suffer. ________________________________________________________________________

Gaiden sat alone in her room, her fingers tracing patterns across the blankets. The back of her neck hurt like hell, she made a mental note to 'thank' Kabuto for that later. A sigh passed

from her lips. Why couldn't he just let her be, why did he continue to toy with her heart. A low growling hiss of annoyance passed from between her lips. Her mind was telling her one

thing but her heart was telling her another. She hated being confused, it was such an irritating emotion a loud knock on the door followed by it swinging open without her giving

whomever was outside permission to enter. She glanced up and froze when she saw Orochimaru approaching her his eyes were locked onto hers and in them she could see her own

death, but was unable to look away. His fingers griped her chin and she was forced to her feet. "so…" he hissed his voice low and threatening in her ear "Ill are you… what a shame, I

was considering allowing you a mission…..but if your ill maybe I should just strip you of all rank…." he chuckled darkly in her ear sending a shiver up her spine as his fingers danced

across her throat, drawing a slight whimper of fear from her. " Poor child…your trembling with fear…" his voice was low and mocking his eyes glinting dangerously. She dropped her

gaze and bit the inside of her lip, as she mentally berated herself for showing such weakness. Orochimaru smirked darkly, he still had such an affect over her, one he knew wouldn't be

going anywhere any time soon.

________________________________________________________________________

Short chapter I know sorry for the rush leave a review plz k thx


	4. Creature

_It was raining. Not one of those early spring drizzles that you get but raining. Full on lightning and thunder, winds howling through the trees. But to one young woman the storm was nothing _

_compared to that of the one raging in her heart. She felt alone, and betrayed. Granted she knew the probability of her parents returning home alive was slim to none. It still hurt, oh Gods did it _

_hurt. Looking over her shoulder her eyes came to rest on her head band. It was still spattered with blood, the blood of her comrades. It had been hard, hard on her and on her sensei, she had _

_chosen to go separate ways, from everyone else. Unlike them she had chosen to immerse herself in training. While the others chose to go on missions. The blood shed and constant cries of _

_pain from the battle field hung like a haze in her mind. Granted that she was constantly there, amongst the dead and the dieing. Families were being torn apart every day, and all of it was for _

_one thing. Fear, as most wars are started for, this one was all the same, it was started to over throw and conquer. _

Saiya sighed and ran her fingers across the glass of the window. She was returning to her old self again. Every aching memory was followed by deep thought. This one was no

different. 'What could have been done to stop it?' she wondered. It was the counsels fault, her parents had been mindless drones, dedicated to one cause. Protection, not of

themselves but the preservation of the village, the ancient ways. " fools.. They were all fools" she hissed bitterly her fingers balling into a fist. "What was the point, a person should

fight to protect what matters most to them!" she hissed under her breath.

_______________________________________________________________________

Gaiden shifted her glance from the door back to the scroll she was working on. Her eyes showed her exhaustion, but her mind betrayed it. Shooting jolts of adrenalin down her spine

with each scrape against the stone floor that met her ears. Her mind however was not on her work, but else where. Her mind was playing the days events over and over again in her

mind. Making it all the more difficult to concentrate on the task at hand. Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair. " Why am I still awake at this hour?" she muttered to herself,

stretching her arms above her head. True the sun was peaking over the far out lying mountains. Closing her eyes she fidgeted with the clasp on her necklace allowing it to fall onto the

parchment.

A faint look of nostalgia crossed over her features and she shook her head. " I cant be distracted by this.. I need to stay focused she muttered placing the item in a hidden

compartment above her desk.

Standing she felt her knees pop from the sudden weight that was put on them. Walking around her chair she noticed that a coppery smell permeated the air. A smell she knew all to

well. " Blood?" she murmured, walking out of the room, the smell was stronger in the hall way. Covering her mouth and nose she grimaced, the sight of blood to her was nothing. But

the smell, the smell was enough to make her stomach churn.

Turning down a hallway she paused as a horrific sight met her eyes. There in the middle of the hallway. Was a creature covered in blood. Long sharp talons dragging the ground behind

it. Milky white eyes locked on her unseeing, and yet seeing her at the same time. She shivered as a loud wailing cry met her ears and the creature launched at her. Cursing she dove to

the right, she didn't have any of her weapons on her. A grunt passed from her lips as the creatures clubbed tail crashed against her chest, causing her to crash into the wall, a

resounding crack echoing down the hallway.

Blood dripped down her shin as she shakily got back to her feet, forming a series of seals only to be cut short by a slash at her abdomen from one of the long razor sharp talons.

Hissing she landed unsteadily on her feet, her eyes cold and hard. 'This must be one of the experiments that got loose.' she thought looking down the hall that led to a lab. A growl

passed from her lips as a stinging pain shot across her thigh followed by a squirt of blood.

The creature was on her in an instant, slamming her against a wall once again, this time drawing a pained groan from her lips as one of its talons dug into her stomach, tearing through

her dragon scale armor, and then the pain was gone, only to be replaced by an ice cold sensation . ' poison..' she thought as she began to fall forward, her vision blurred. Someone

caught her, and was dragging her down the hall. She was to weak to protest, her eyelids felt like led and she was struggling to stay awake.

" Gaiden……stay with me." a voice called, sounding miles away.

Kabuto cursed as he hoisted Gaiden up on the medical table, his fingers quickly unsnapping the latches on her armor. A slice from a scalpel caused her shirt to fall away, exposing the

wound to the air. Drawing a pained and weakened cry from Gaiden's lips. He had a daunting task, extracting poison was hard enough. But when it came from a Kappa it was all the

more difficult. His fingers trailed across the wound small sharp jolts of chakra shooting from them, neutralizing the poison that was hanging around the surface. The next part however,

would be far more difficult. Sighing he quickly strapped her down and formed hand seals and held his hands above her body. As he suspected she began to writhe and thrash, the pain

from the poison excruciating. Blood was trailing from her mouth into her hair, bubbling up as her organs were attacked.

As the last of the poison left her body, she fell still. Her breathing labored and pained. Struggling she opened her eyes and looked around confused. The poison was gone, now all that

remained were the side affects. Ones that consisted of high fever, vomiting and often coma. Kabuto shook his head and walked over to a cabinet and began to pull out a syringe filled

with a dark green liquid. As he walked back over he noticed Gaiden's eyes were wide open. Shaking his head once more he placed his hand on her chest and held the syringe against

her neck. She began to struggle weakly "N..no don't.." she whimpered. He shook his head " sorry" he muttered as he forced the needle under her flesh and into a vein, forcing the

liquid into her blood stream, causing her to go limp.


	5. Dream

Kabuto eyed the monitors warily, it had been over three days and Gaiden had yet to awake from her ordeal with the Kappa where as on the other hand, he was also dedicating nearly

six hours of each day going through the scrolls that Gaiden had hidden amongst her possessions. One in particular however, had him beyond frustration. She was good at hiding her

true intentions. A sigh passed from his lips as he glanced at the single clock on the wall. He had already been there for over four hours. Pushing his glasses back up he closed his eyes

and took a deep breath. ' Gaiden… what are you trying to hide…' he wondered as he reopened his eyes and glanced back down at the parchment. Gaiden's thin curved writing was

easy to read. His eyes traveled once more over to the bed where Gaiden was sleeping, her vitals being monitored by small machines. Standing his knees popped slightly as walked

over his to her. "Gaiden.." he whispered his fingers brushing her hair from across her forehead. He sighed and shook his head, a faint frown dancing across his lips. He glanced at the

bandages that surrounded her abdomen and grimaced, she was lucky to be alive.

* * *

_Light blue eyes took in the area of the forest around her, her bangs falling softly around her cheeks and somewhat covering her eyes. She knew that something was familiar about this place, _

_only she couldn't quite place it. Around her neck hung a fine gold chain, a small locket falling softly just above her chest, above her heart. A small sigh passed from her and she shook her hair _

_out of her eyes and looked up at the sky, dark grey clouds covering the vast blueness. "A storms rolling in" she murmured softly to her self. Different emotions were rolling over her, the village _

_guards who were supposed to be watching her, treated her as if she were a criminal. Shaking her head again she muttered something along the lines of 'damned emotions… so troublesome'. A _

_look of disappointment passed her face momentarily before she scowled a bit. "What the hell do they know anyway?" she mused._

_Being a teenager was harsh, for her at-least, she never could make any friends, other than Anko, who was easy enough to get along with. 'Probably because we have so much in common.' was _

_what she decided. A small grin creped slowly on her lips followed by a small bout of laughter, the village guards who were supposed to be watching her, had found them tied to one of the training _

_logs and her sitting on another smirking a bit._

_The first drops of rain fell softly followed by a steady down pour making a curse pass the teens lips as she dashed under the trees quickly, pulling her hood up. She was crafty yes that was true. _

_Along with a sadistic side. Yes if her fathers plan went right, every thing would fall into place perfectly. If everything went right the Leaf village would fall. _


	6. Emotions

Authors note: Ok readers, I know you're there so all I can ask is what the heck?! I need some reviews or at least some constructive criticism, I want to make this the best that I possibly can for both me and all of you seriously 136 hits and only 1 review, thanks Veronica by the way! Come on people if ya review you may get a cookie or who knows maybe I'll throw a lemon in here Between Orochimaru and Anko!

________________________________________________________________________

Gaiden opened her eyes and looked at Kabuto " What happened to me…" she asked her voice soft in his ears causing his eyes to turn up and meet hers. " You fought against one of

the creatures.. Your lucky to even be alive." he stated plainly his fingers pressing against the side of her neck as he checked her pulse. She shivered as he touched her, causing his eye

brows to raise in question. " I'm fine.." she murmured looking away. Her eyes came to rest on a wall, one that held different charts. ' no doubt on the latest test subjects..' she thought

with a shiver. Kabuto noticed and turned her head away from them. " You don't need to worry about that Gaiden… he wont use you as a test subject.." she snorted " Who are you

trying to convince, me or yourself?" she asked quietly her fingers running through her sweat matted hair. He paused and shook his head. " You know its true, your to valuable, as a

Shinobi." he gained a strained smile from this. "At least I'm good fore something… unlike you my survival is not necessary.." she sat up, ignoring the screaming pain in her gut. " I don't

even know why I bother in resisting fate, I guess I'm just stubborn." her eyes met his. "Kabuto be honest with me." he nodded "Saiya, she's strong isn't she?" he paused and sighed "

There's no real way for us to be sure unless we see her in combat, and as of yet we haven't." he removed his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt. As he put him back on he noticed

the expression on her face. " Why do you ask?" he wondered aloud. She smiled and shook her head. " It's not that important…" a sigh passed from her lips as these words left them.

"You fear death don't you Gaiden?" she looked at him and bit her lip choosing her words. " It's not that I fear death, it's that I fear the unknown.." he laughed " Don't, it doesn't do the

mind good to dwell on these matters." she clenched her fingers around the blanket. "I'm having flash backs…..from when my mother was killed.." she whispered, her voice strained in

her throat. He paused and glanced at her. She smiled bitterly. Her smiles scared the hell out of him, but they were real_—_as fragile as her sanity was, as her soul was, blacked by the

horrid, crimes she had committed on Orochimaru's orders... as her heart that cried the tears she almost always refused to He sighed as he disconnected the monitors from her body, his

eyes pausing once more on the bandages. " I'll be fine… it's not the worst I've had." she whispered her hand touching his. There it was, touch, it was her way of screaming out to him.

Because her mouth refused to do it for her. She was prideful, that was for sure. But she was also human, and as most humans do. She wanted to be loved. She sighed and went to

pull her hand away, but he stopped her and pulled it against his chest. "Gaiden, you have to be more careful, do you even think about your own health?" he asked fiercely, his eyes

digging into hers, begging her to tell him the truth. She pulled her eyes away from his. Her eyes stinging as she tried to speak. " Why do you care…. Why dose anyone care, if I die I die

and it will be for the village.." she said. A lie, they both knew it. He grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. " Tell me the truth… please" he added quietly. She shivered and

nodded. " I do think about my health, but I still fight for what I believe in, even if it means I get injured.." he sighed and pulled her closer to him his arms wrapping around her small

waist. Her eyes danced with confusion. "Gaiden…." he breathed out his eyes locking on hers. "K..kabuto.." she whimpered, her eyes swimming with tears she tried to push down. " You

shouldn't bottle up your emotions, it's not good for you.." he whispered his forehead pressing against hers. She closed her eyes, allowing the tears to spill from behind her eyelids. A

cool calloused thumb reached down and brushed them away. She reopened her cool sapphire blue eyes and sniffled slightly. He smiled at her and ran his fingers through the rich velvet

pool of hair that framed her face, and occasionally hid her eyes. He inhaled, her scent was invigorating, it was something entirely foreign to him. She smelled like fresh cut lavender, rich

and sharp, and soothingly sweet at the same time. He sighed and met her gaze once more, he had managed to get past her barriers like no one else. She shivered, her heart was

racing against her chest, she had never been this close to anyone, and it scared her. She closed her eyes as his lips pressed against his, relaxing her even further.

He shivered, the base of his spine was tingling and he could hear his heart pounding in his head. Her fingers were interlaced in his hair and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her

mind was screaming at her, telling her she was a fool, but she didn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. As their lips parted, Kabuto's head was spinning. Gaiden was panting softly

in his ear and he could still taste her on his lips, her taste was exotic in its own way. It tasted like strawberries with the slightest hint of passion fruit, mingled with the crisp spice of

mint. As he looked down, he noticed, the faint traces of a smile was present on his lips. " Do you trust me?" he asked softly, his lips brushing against hers. She shivered and nodded "

Y..yes I trust you.." she whispered back as his lips once more swooped down to lay claim to her own. His left hand softly gripped her waist while his right was wrapped around her

shoulders, pushing her body against his. She whimpered and broke the kiss. "Kabuto.. Do you love me?" she asked fearing his answer, fearing it would be no. He smiled and kissed her

softly. " Yes, Gaiden I love you, and I promise to protect you.." he whispered softly, just as the door opened.

___________________________________________________________________

HAHAHAHA cliffy! So what ya think if you want more review, cause I am tiered of writing and not getting any feed back so :-P


	7. Love Lemon

I Don't own Naruto

Authors note; Hey, hey its me once again with another installment of Darklight as many of you are aware the title is an Oxymoron but alas I have an explanation for you! Without light darkness can not exist and vice versa! So there fore the title makes sense. It means the darkness hidden within the light! But that was too long of a title1 I like to keep things simple so yeah! Enjoy the newest chapter and leave a review please?! Maybe? Possibly? ( WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HEAVY CITRUS TOWARDS THE END)

_________________________________________________________________

Kimimaro eyed the seen before him with cool regard. " Gaiden, its time for us to begin training.." he said silkily smooth sending a shiver up her back. If he wanted to her to train with

any of the Sound Five, it would be a death sentence, for her. Kabuto noticed her fear. " Ah now Kimimaro-kun." he began, his voice holding arrogant confidence. " Dear Gaiden-Chan

had an encounter with one of the creatures last night, I doubt that Orochimaru would want You of all people to jeopardize anyone's health even further." she shivered at the

underlying meaning of his words and cool relief spread over her as Kimimaro exited the room. The door closed loudly and Kabuto walked over to it and lowered the large bolt, effectively

shutting out anyone else. As he walked back over to her, she sighed in relief, murmuring a "thank you" that was cut off by his lips once more claiming his. Only this time there was

hunger behind the kiss. As the kiss broke his forehead was resting softly against hers, his dark eyes searching her pale ones. Satisfied with what he was seeing he reached his hand

up and gently stroked the side of her cheek. " You are amazing." he whispered, a smile danced over his lips as her cheeks became dusted with pink. The tips of his fingers grazed softly

against her lips, and she shivered. He sighed and lowered his hand and replaced it with his lips, kissing her lightly. She closed her eyes and hoped to God she wasn't dreaming. She

didn't know if her mind, or her heart could take that kind of torture. As his lips left hers he smiled softly. Oh God's she was beautiful. " Gaiden.." he whispered softly in her ear. She

glanced at him " Y..yes?" she asked softly her fingers resting on his shoulders. " Don't let Orochimaru dishearten you, you're an incredibly strong young lady.. Strong willed and

beautiful.. And that my dear, is a deadly combination." he whispered his lips once more claiming hers. His fingers gently clenched in her hair and his left hand was gently cupping her

hip, slowly rubbing it as he tried to bring her back to a state of calmness. She shivered beneath his touch and her fingers were gently clenching his shoulders. He smiled against the

kiss and began to slowly massage her hip, causing her to tense up slightly. He paused and broke the contact of their lips. " Relax Gaiden, I wont hurt you…" he murmured softly

reassuring her. His thumb brushed against her slightly swollen lips, causing her to shiver in anticipation. He chuckled lightly and lowered his lips close to hers and kissed just at the

corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes and slowly pulled him closer to her, and hesitantly placed her lips against his. He started slightly only to relax and grip her shoulders firmly. His

tongue danced against her lips begging for entrance. As her lips parted his tongue darted forward, and fought for dominance with hers. His hands traveled downwards until they were

resting on the upper half of her breasts. He slowly pulled away from her " Gaiden, if we keep this up, I don't know if I will be able to control myself.." He told her seriously. She looked in

his eyes, understanding evident in hers, along with hurt and confusion. He sighed and brushed his hand softly against the side of her face, only this time she turned away. Refusing to

allow him to see, her momentary weakness. He shook his head. 'I shouldn't do this' he thought as he gently grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger. She glared at him, but

with little effect due to the tears cascading down her flushed cheeks. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers and gently wiped the tears away once more. " You shouldn't be

crying… at least not on my account.." he murmured he slowly released her chin but held her captive with his eyes. She was at a loss for words. True she was new to allowing herself to

show emotions, especially so openly. But she was also new to the feeling that was blossoming beneath her heart and it scared her. He sighed and brushed his hand against his face

once again. She leaned against his touch, inhaling his scent. He smelled enticing, like the forbidden fruit she was never meant to have. He smelled like raw earth, mixed with the

faintest traces of pine cedar. She closed her eyes and thought ' I just want to be happy… but not if I put others in danger..'. Kabuto smiled softly and brushed his fingers across her

cheeks. " Gaiden, you need not worry… Orochimaru left for a mission early this morning.. Anko-san was with him.." he said softly. She shivered as his lips brushed against her ear. "

Kabuto…. I…I'm confused …" she whimpered out, cursing at how weak she sounded. He smiled and gently tilted her chin upwards so he could gaze into her endless eyes of rich

sapphire. He shook his head at he naivety. She could still be so innocent! Despite everything, she still knew nothing of the matters of the heart. She gazed into his eyes and became

silent once more, the dark ebony shade holding her captive. Capturing her soul in their chilling, yet at the same time comforting gaze. She felt a pang in her chest at the though he

might be killed. " I.. I don't want to put you in danger Kabuto…" she whimpered out. Kabuto chuckled softly, his shoulders shaking. " Gaiden, I'm in no danger with what I'm doing right

now.." he trailed off his fingers absently running through her hair. ' no danger at all….. Damn Orochimaru for making me do this..' he swooped his head down and claimed her lips once

more. She felt the hunger behind the kiss and shivered as she returned it her arms wrapping around his neck. Kabuto gently set his arms behind her shoulder blades and lifted her up

with little effort all the while still holding her in the tender yet brutally demanding kiss. Walking he swiftly found what he was looking for, a small room. One he often slept in when

nights in the lab were longer than most. He gently laid her on the bed and walked over and shut the door locking it. On the wall candles sprang to life, a jutsu powering them. Kabuto

turned back towards Gaiden who was inhaling copious amounts of oxygen. The faint traces of a smile danced on his lips. She looked angelic with her long rich locks of hair flowing

behind her like a liquid curtain. He slowly approached the bed and laid down next to her. His fingers gently massaging at her stomach, causing a shuttering gasp to escape her parted

lips. " Gaiden… if at any point you get scared, tell me to stop.." his voice held sincerity and at the same time seriousness. She nodded against him, knowing that he would be taking

something from her that could never be replaced. She herd him sigh as his fingers made short work of the hospital gown that covered her lithe figure. She sat up, her body covered in

goosebumps as she removed his shire revealing rock hard abs, ones that had come with years of training. She felt his fingers rubbing slowly against the flesh above her hips. Applying

just the right amount of pressure to make her thoughts incoherent. Her hands were slowly rubbing his calf's and he could feel himself growing hard. Her lips were placing feather light

kisses along his neck line, and her breathing was hitched slightly as he hooked his fingers around the thin fabric that hid her woman hood. Slowly he slid the cotton under garment off

of her small hips. Gently he grabbed her and forced her to look at him. " Gaiden.. If we don't stop. You may do something you will regret. It might not be today, but…" she silenced him

with a tender yet passion filled kiss. " No.. I wont regret it she whispered her small nude chest pressing against his. He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. " D..domo

A..aishiteru Kabuto.." she whispered hesitantly. He smiled at her and caressed her shoulders softly. " Domo Aishiteru Gaiden." he replied as he stood and removed his trousers. As he

reentered the bed he claimed her lips once more. This time he griped her shoulders and pulled her against him, his erection pressing softly against her stomach. " Gaiden are you

sure?" he asked softly his eyes once more capturing hers. " Y..yes.." she whispered back as he began to kiss her neck softly.

__________________________________________________________________

Ohhhhhhhhh Damn1 another clify!! Should I continue or not? You decide!!!!!!!!! Leave me a review or even a flame? Constructive criticism please?


	8. Dont yell this early in the morning Anko

Authors Note- To those of you who have stayed with the story this far, I thank you. To those of you who have recommended it to friends. I adore the fact you enjoy my work enough to take time out of your days to spend on what I'm beginning to consider a work that may be drawing too much attention from me, I enjoy creating these fictions, but alas, I realized I have only one review. So I have considered this work to need major revisions. As of tonight chapters will be no shorter than three to four and no longer than six pages. My apologies in advance for the future delays to come. Also the lack of feedback has caused me to loose some inspiration With out any more blabbing I give you the newest installment of Darklight. Please enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________

Sunlight was pouring brightly into the room, showering the two occupants with a bright glow. Gaiden was laying beside him, her long hair flowing behind her, bits of it sticking to her

back. 'she looks innocent as she sleeps' Kabuto mused as he pulled his boxers back on. A slight sigh passed from his lips as he laid on his side and brushed his fingers softly against

the seal on her neck. He lowered his hand as he recalled just how the seal had affected her. She had been one of the lucky ones. She had been the one to learn to control the seal

with out letting it consume her as she slept. However the first few weeks were hell on her body. She refused to sleep, fear and pain making her blind to everything. Except for survival.

He chuckled at the memory of her angrily chasing him out of her room, a kunai pressed ever so closely to his throat. Shaking his head he placed his hand on her shoulder and gently

shook it. " Gaiden.." he whispered closely to her ear. She muttered something and pushed his hand away. A laugh escaped from his lips and he once more gently shook her, only to be

pinned to the bed suddenly. He blinked in surprise, he hadn't even seen her move. Her eyes were narrow and she was scowling. "Well good morning to you to Gaiden-Chan.." he

chuckled softly his hands slowly landing on her bare hips. A bright dusting of pink covered her cheeks as she realized just what position they were in. She was straddling his lap, her

body pressing against his. Taking advantage of her momentary weakness Kabuto swiftly flipped gaiden on her back and held her shoulders firmly against the bed. He chuckled in her

ear and placed a feather light kiss on the center of her throat drawing a small purr like noise from her throat. She shifted slightly and lifted her head up and kissed him on the lips

quickly, giving her the advantage she needed she grabbed her hospital gown and pulled it back on. " he's back..' she whispered franticly buttoning the gown and pulling on her

underwear. Kabuto took heed in her words and he too quickly dressed and unlocked the doors to the medical lab. As he did he noticed Anko was standing outside of it, holding a young

girl firmly by the shoulders. " Let me go!" the girl growled as she clawed at her hand. Anko glared at Kabuto ice in her stare. " Well what are you waiting for take this damned brat!"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "NOW!" Anko screeched shoving the child forward. Gaiden rolled her eyes and glanced at Anko coldly. " Anko-san… I would rather appreciate it if you

didn't yell so early in the morning.." he voice held a slight mocking edge to it, along with cool venom. A low growl passed from Anko's lips as she looked at Gaiden. The young woman

got on her ever lasting nerve's and she didn't quite like being ordered around by someone eight years her junior. "Did you just give me an order Gaiden…" she hissed out between her

teeth, her eyes flashing dangerously. Gaiden tensed up and exposed her rather sharp k-9's, a low hiss growing in the back of her throat. " I'm quiet sure I requested, rather politely if I

may add, but if you want an order. I would be happy to oblige." she responded with a coarse tone, all traces of restraint gone from her voice. Anko glared at the her. " You are

overstepping your bounds" she hissed out. Gaiden smirked and shook her head as a low chuckle rose in her throat. " Just because you have taken the place of my mother in my _fathers_

bed, doesn't mean I will bow to you Anko.." her eyes were cold and cruel, daring Anko to say anything else. A low growl ripped from Anko's throat and she glared daggers at Gaiden. "

Bitch….. Say that to my face… I dare you!" she hissed out. Gaiden smirked and stepped forward and stared directly into Anko's eyes. " You seem to forget.. That I have little patience in

the mornings, especially when I am due to leave for a mission… do Not test me Anko.. You know as well as anyone what happens when my anger shows through." her tone was icy

and her eyes were tearing in to Anko's with an indescribable fierceness. Anko snarled and shoved Gaiden back. " You win this time brat…. You better watch your back, because next

time you wont be so lucky…" turning on her heal she walked out of the lab and slammed the door behind her. Kabuto was occupied with trying to capture the young girl, who had so

unceremoniously and uninvitedly been shoved into his lab. He was having a rather difficult time with the task, not because the child was slashing at him with a scalpel, but because he

was concerned with the child's well being. Sighing Gaiden turned and walked over calmly and grabbed the child's wrist and gently pried the sharp instrument from her hands. Flinging it

aside, it landed with a noisy clatter in the sink. Turning back to the child she pulled her from under the gurney and set her on the examining table, with gentle force, but enough to get

the point across. "Now you sit still.." she said nonchalantly turning to Kabuto. " There now do what you need to and be careful about it so she doesn't start running… again.." Kabuto

blinked at her exasperated " You do know that verbally attacking Anko, probably was not the best idea, Gaiden." he admonished her his voice soft, and yet gruff and firm at the same

time. She sighed softly and looked down " Yeah, I know, I'm just tired of her walking all over me! She gets annoying at times, but still! She shouldn't come in here ordering you around.

I don't care if she is his new 'love interest'." she growled out her fingers clenching and unclenching into fists. Glancing at him she gave a halfhearted smile " Besides, you don't need to

worry about me, I can take care of my self." Kabuto shook his head. " Besides that Gaiden, I would advise you to sit this mission out along with training with Kimimaro -kun" she shook

her head " Believe me, if I could I would, but as it stands, I cant afford to slack off in training." she stretched causing her back to pop, which in turn caused a squeak of pain to pass

from her lips. He sighed and shook his head " Just be careful." he said to her as he turned his attention back to the young girl. She nodded and turned walking out of the room she

vanished down the long hall way that led to her room. Where she was greeted with the bright and blinding light of the sun, shining through her open widow. ' strange.. I could have

sworn I shut that' she mused to her self. Sighing she threw open the doors to her closet and grabbed what she needed and trudged into the bathroom. A sigh passed from her lips as

she tore the hospital robe off and then set to work on the tightly wrapped bandages. Grimacing as she came across the large gash that had already begun to pull tightly as the chakra

network worked in overdrive to heal the near fatal injury. A faint growl of disgust passed from her lips as she turned on the hot water and stepped beneath it, allowing the scalding

liquid to trail across her body, leaving bright vivid red streaks. Sighing she ran her fingers over the cursed seal, and cringed as it gave a painful throb. It had been acting up more and

more as of late, and it could mean only one thing. He was planning something. She sighed as she rinsed the blood off of her, along with the sweat. She closed her eyes and allowed

the water to rinse her blood caked hair turning the water a nasty shade of brown, that soon faded down into a light shade of pink. As she turned the water off, she felt the presence in

her room before she saw it. Sighing she quickly dried her self off and pulled on the long black shirt that covered her body, then pulled on the light beige pants before walking out to see

Kimimaro standing against her door. " Good morning Kimimaro.." she remarked as she quickly brushed her hair back and pulled it up, tying it back with a small piece of ribbon. His pale

green orbs stared at her as she slowly pulled on her weapons pouch, and then her thin armor. " Gaiden, Orochimaru-Sama wishes to speak with you before we commence our training

session." Kimimaro told her coolly, his eyes burning into the back of her neck. She froze momentarily, a wave of fear shooting up her spine. " Yes, Thank you Kimimaro.." she replied

softly as she pulled on the thick black boots, which she laced tightly. "hm.." he responded before walking out of the room closing the door silently behind him. She looked at her

reflection disdainfully, as her eyes trailed across the mirror she cursed. She looked like shit. Her over all appearance was neat, but she herself looked as if she had just rolled out of

bed. Scratching her cheek she turned to the door. " I better get this over with ." she muttered as she walked out of the room and down the long hall way towards Orochimaru's chakra.

She shifted her shoulders slightly and paused in the hall way seeing Saiya was standing against the far wall next to Dania. 'ok.. What's going on?" she wondered as she got closer she

noticed the other two were in their mission gear as well. Pausing she inwardly groaned 'Just my luck, I get stuck with these two..' Orochimaru regarded gaiden coolly his pale serpent

like eyes digging in to her dark blue ones. " Now as I was saying, the three of you will be doing a little reconnaissance mission for me." His voice was low in the dimly lit corridor and

reached each girls ears sending an involuntary shiver up their spines. He smirked darkly " Granted this mission is a, lets say rather dangerous one… more suited to the abilities of three

well trained Kunoichis." Gaiden glanced from the corner of her eyes at her two new 'teammates' with faint interest. Orochimaru eyed her with a dark gaze " Gaiden will be leading this

mission…. If the three of you have no further questions.. Then be gone… and do not fail me, because if you do the consequences will be…..rather….deadly" he turned on his heal and

paused " Oh and Gaiden…. Do be a dear, and try not to get yourself killed." he smirked at her over his shoulder, leaving them with those final words. Turning she looked at the two girls

behind her. ' oh yeah…. This is going to be easy…' she thought scornfully. Just as she opened her mouth to speak. An ear piercing screech of. "You fucking Fairy! I'm going to kick your,

scrawny faggot ass! Get the fuck back here God Damnit!" oh yes, Tayuya was pissed and when Tayuya was pissed, it was not good. For anyone's ears. Or sanity, because calming her

down, was like trying to get a cat to take a bath in a sink. Damned near impossible.

________________________________________________________________________

I know I know another cliff hanger! Well review people please!

Gaiden out!


	9. Mission start

Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate all the words of praise I have received along with the constructive criticism. Also the suggestions to edit my chapters were also taken real well so any way here ya all go!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tayuya glared at the twins, her long hair dripping with water from the unceremonious and undeserved attack that had just occurred on her. She was pissed.

Sakon eyed her with a smirk in his lips.

"What's the matter Tayuya-chan? All wet are you…you know, your rather appealing when you're angry."

She growled her eyes flashing with a fierce fire behind them.

"You fucking fairy…. I'm going to cut your balls off and shove them up your fucking ass…" her voice was laced with venom.

He laughed and stepped closer to her one of his hands on each side of the wall, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"Oh really now…petty threat isn't it?" he smirked even more as she opened her mouth to retort but no words came to her lips.

"B…bastard.." she grumbled a scowl planting itself on her dark red lips.

He chuckled lightly, oh yes.. it was so much fun to anger her.

She hissed at him and reached for her pocket and pulled out a kunai, which she used to slice at his throat.

He jumped back his eyes narrow.

"Can't you take a joke Tayuya?" he growled.

As she opened her mouth to speak, a voice met their ears.

" As amusing as this little scuffle would be, I would rather not have to clean the floors, again you two.."

Turning they flinched visibly, because standing behind them was Anko, and she did not look happy.

"Besides that, Kabuto is going to be rather occupied today, so there would be nobody to heal the two of you."

Tayuya rolled her eyes and shot a glare at Sakon

"Whatever… like the damned faggot could even land a hit on me."

Anko smirked and shook her head as a loud yelp met her ears. Tayuya shot a piercing glare at her.

"What the fuck was that for psy…mph" she was cut off by Sakon's hand firmly blocking her mouth.

Anko glared at the teen her eyes flashing dangerously.

"What was that Tayuya, I didn't quiet catch what you were saying…. It rather sound like you were about to call me Psycho.." she twirled a kunai on her finger and flashed a dangerous smile.

Tayuya frowned and slapped Sakon's hand away.

"Of course not…Anko-sama.." She hissed out between her clenched teeth.

Anko smirked satisfied with the answer she had just received, and turned to walk out of the room, only to pause and give them a mocking look.

Sakon only grimaced, but Tayuya gave a rather loud and colorful string of curses and struggled against the hand that was holding her back by the collar of her shirt.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gaiden eyed the two girls who she was supposed to cooperate with, a faint scowl gracing her features. 'Just how in the hell can I work with them… if all I know is that they can both

use Genjutsu…' she shook her head and watched them for a moment before she decided to speak.

"Alright, this mission should go smoothly _if_ we work together, so I would rather get the rules out of the way _before_ we begin." Her tone left no room for argument

Saiya gave a slight nod but Dania glared haughtily at her.

"And just who put you in charge Gaiden?" she demanded her eyes flashing dangerously at the female.

Gaiden chuckled and shook her head. "I'm just saying…"

Saiya watched the two and spoke softly "We should probably try not to fight... it won't be good if we are at each other's throats during the mission."

The two females looked at her and blinked skeptically.

"You don't get it Saiya.. Orochimaru pairs up the most compatible teams he can come up with.. However it's odd to have two Genjutsu users and an elemental and medical specialist on one team." Dania explained in a tone as if she were speaking to a young child.

Gaiden rolled her eyes. She was already growing tired of the two of them and the mission hadn't even begun.

Dania shrugged and stuffed her hands in her pockets. While Saiya was blushing her cheeks dusted with a light pink hue.

Gaiden snorted impatiently her eyes flashing as she watched the two of them.

' Great not again' she thought exasperatedly.

Later that night as they stopped to make camp Saiya spoke softly, startling Gaiden out of her thoughts.

" It's rather quiet out here.... almost too quiet.."

Dania snorted and placed her hand on the youngest members a startled squeak to pass Saiya's lips.

" Don't be such a baby...Orochimaru must have chosen us to go on the mission because we are the best ones for it!"

Gaiden rolled her eyes and shook her head a small snort of laughter passing from them.

Dania looked up shock written on her features as laughter passed from Gaiden's lips.

"You think he chose us because we are capable of it?!" her voice held mirth and utter amusement.

Dania shook her head " Oh if you know the answer then tell us it!" she growled.

A dark smirk graced Gaidens features, one that sent shiver up her two teammates spines.

" He chose us you fools... because we were not preforming to his standards, this is a test... one that if we don't pass.. we will be killed."

Saiya shivered and looked down. She couldn't be killed not yet at least.

Dania growled at Gaiden.

"That's a lie!" she hissed out, not wanting to believe what she had just been told.

"S..so whats the mission?" asked Saiya, her silvery hair floating about her face.

Gaiden turned towards her and gave a slight laugh.

" It's rather simple... just a small reconnaissance, nothing _to_ serious.."

"But you just said!" remarked Dania haughtily.

" Nothing too serious if we manage to survive the night." Gaiden finished

At this statement, something large crashed through the trees.

" Well... now it starts" she said nonchalantly.

Her teammates gave her a look of exasperation as they drew their weapons.

"Oh yeah.. this is going to be fun." Gaiden said sarcastically as a large cloaked man landed before them. A large sword drawn and pointed at Saiya.

Suddenly... the man attacked.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter i know i said up to 3 pages, its almost 4:30 in the morning give me a break.. leave a review please


	10. Mission end

Hey guys I'm back with the newest chapter of my best reviewed and best viewed story as

Of last night November 30th I had over 455 hits and 22 reviews! Thanks everyone who

Has stayed with Darklight this far, so now let's begin.

Disclaimer- Naruto will never be mine so there.

I'm bringing in a special character in this story for one of my great friends.... Introducing Jiraiya!

________________________________________________________________________

Gaiden gave a loud sigh as her fingers wrapped around a kunai. Already she knew that the

mission was going to be a pain in the ass. Suddenly the man charged at the three young teens slicing the air with the massive sword, a loud

high pitch shriek following it as it shredded through the foliage and became embedded in

the thick bark of a redwood. Jumping in the air Saiya began to form hand seals out of fear.

"Fire style, fire storm jutsu!" she bellowed as she flung her hands in front of her, senbon

that were covered in flames showering the ground wood in front of and all around the man who vanished in a swirl of leafs proclaiming.

"I will return and this mission will be a failure."

Gaiden gave an annoyed sigh as Dania helped Saiya to her feet.

"Next time….. Be careful with that attack, you might as well have just yelled to the entire ANBU force here we are!"

Dania gave her a scathing look as her she gently stroked Saiya's hair, whispering softly in her ear.

Shaking her head Gaiden sat down on a large tree branch while watching what was unfolding in front of her.

Saiya gave Dania a light "thank you." earning a light smile from her.

Disgusted Gaiden closed her eyes thinking. 'such an open display of emotion… what a weakling.

She quickly admonished herself and ran her fingers through her hair. She had a headache.

________________________________________________________________________

Tayuyagavean exasperated sigh as she sat on her bed, her rich brown eyes were narrowed and her cheeks were red with anger.

"Damn those fuckers to hell…" she hissed between her teeth as she flung herself backwards, her head colliding softly with the pillows.

Scowling she closed her eyes and did the best she could to ignore the dull pounding that was the beginnings of a headache.

Grumbling she pulled a pillow over her stomach and rolled to stare out the small window.

A snort passed from her lips as she watched the idiots she was on a team with joke around.

"Stupid shitheads I could give a fuck less if anyone of them were to fucking drop dead…' she growled

A soft knock on her door caused her anger to only grow. Who in their right mind had followed when she had plainly stated she wanted to be left alone.

Growling she stormed over to the door and flung it open, a loud thud echoing down the long hallway.

Kimimaro blinked and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. true he was used to Tayuya's rather irrational mood swings but never had he seen her this angry.

Shaking his head he looked into her eyes, waiting for anything.

" What do you want... it had better be good because if its not I swear I will.."

He cut her off raising his hand.

She gave him a scathing look but wisely shut her mouth.

He looked at her and placed his hand on the door frame.

"Have you seen Gaiden today Tayuya?" he asked plainly as he looked around .

She tenced. He was actualy asking about the snakes child.

She shook her head.

" No... why the fuck should I know where _she_ is?" her voice was holding an irritated tone to it, all she wanted was to be alone was that too much to fucking ask?

He glanced at her locking his eyes on hers, an involuntary shiver passed up her spine as he stepped closer to her.

His eyes trailed across her face and hers came to rest on the floor as he gripped her chin between his fingers. Slowly he lifted her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.

Slowly and hesitantly he pressed his lips softly against hers.

She blinked a few times and froze in shock, but gradually she began to kiss back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The mission was finally over. Sighing the three teens sank deep into the warm waters of the natural hot springs, the warmth from the water relaxing them.

Gaiden was sitting further away from the other two, her long raven locks of hair spilling loosely over her shoulders and into the water, sighing she closed her eyes and relaxed allowing herself into a state of calm.

Saiya and Dania however were laughing loudly and whispering back and forth, their cheeks pink from the temperature of the water.

Gaiden cracked one eye open and allowed a grin to rest on her lips as she watched them. Not noticing that someone else was also watching the three of them.

Long locks of unruly white hair could be plainly seen as the man grinned to himself, at last he finally had some fine and relatively young beauties to do research on fo his newest book.

Grinning purportedly his hand slowly slipped into a pocket and he pulled out a small note book and took a few notes on it. Grinning he snapped to book closed only to see that the ladies had slipped off. Turning he noticed that behind him stood three irate teenagers, all of whom had a kunai in their hand.

A nervous laugh escaped his lips as Gaiden yanked him up by the collar of his shirt.

" Well hello to you to... Jiraiya....." she hissed out her blue eyes narrowed into slits and a dangerous scowl on her lips.

'Oh crap...' he thought.

" Uh.... hello again Gaiden-chan...." he stuttered out. This time he was in trouble. scratch that.

This time, he was in deep shit.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heheheeh wow that chapter was fun to finish!!!! well review please.


	11. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!

Back in action with chapter 11 Thanks go out to my faithful reviewers/readers.

This chapter is dedicated to Kelinna and she knows why. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gaiden eyed Jiraiya with such ferocity that Dania and Saiya both took a step back not wanting to be on the brunt receiving end of what ever was about to happen.

In all the ways to put it, Jiraiya could only think of one.

Gaiden was pissed, and for him that was a very, very bad thing. Grinning sheepishly he quickly slipped out of her grip and backed up against the fence.

Dania and Saiya both cringed as the sound of shattering wood met their ears and as they looked up they noticed the large hole in the wood, and Gaiden was walking away.

Both of them rushed after her, not wanting to be left behind,

"Wow..... shes kinda scary..." Saiya whispered to Dania who nodded in agreement.

Turning Gaiden smirked and tilted her head at Saiya.

"I can be a hell of a lot scarier too.." she said smirking at the girls startled reaction.

"God Gaiden..." Dania grumbled while Saiya just gulped.

Looking at the place they were going to stay the night all three girls shivered slightly.

From the large building, loud screams echoed down the long hallways. Screams of some poor tortured soul echoing loudly

Dania looked at Gaiden.

" You cant be serious... he wants us to stay there?!" She demanded.

Saiya bit her lip.

"T...there's so much ...pain and suffering about this place..." She muttered rubbing her arms, as if an invisible burst of cold air had gone over her.

Dania glanced at her and nodded.

" There should be...... this is one of the oldest labs that Orochimaru has... that is still in use."

Gaiden rolled her eyes as Saiya latched on to Dania's arm.

It was going to be a long night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Long flowing wisps of smoke floated above the peaceful pond that stood in the middle of the clearing.

Two cloaked figures stood facing one another no words having been spoken between them.

" So after all this time, we finally have a lead." spoke the woman her blood red eyes nearly glowing in the pale light of the moon.

the man chuckled his bright green eyes burning into the woman's.

" Patience lady Amera... all in due time we will be able to awaken little Saiya's powers.. if it truly is her." his voice was high and cold.

The woman smirked.

" You know Rokomaru, I have limited patience... especially when it comes to getting what I want."

The man snorted.

" Yes... that i am painfully aware of M'lady...."

She growled at him, exposing razor sharp fangs.

A shiver passed up Rokomaru's spine, when his mistress became this blood thirsty it was dangerous... not only for him, but everyone she came in to contact with.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gaiden sighed as she walked passed a room where the smell of decay was overpowering.

Dania and Saiya were both too disgusted by the condition of the place, that they refused to sleep anywhere in it.

She herself agreed and had settled for roaming the halls in hopes of passing the night quickly.

Her plan was simple enough, but was doing nothing to dull the sensation of excitement that had risen in her chest.

But from what she had no clue. There was noting for her to be excited about.

Shaking her head she slowly descended the stairs, and the sight that met her as she reached her team mates was simply shocking.

Dania and Saiya, were both locked together at the lips, their hands traveling across each others bodies.

Blinking a few times in utter shock she suddenly screeched.

" WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TOO DOING?!"

Yelping the two girls sprang apart as if they had been burnt.

Gaiden stood the stock still her mouth wide open and her eyes wide.

Saiya was blushing, and Dania was nervously fidgeting with the hair.

One thig was for sure.

This was going to be hard to explain if Orochimaru ever found out

A loud thump met the ears of Dania and Saiya.

looking down they both noticed Gaiden had passed out.

Shrugging Dania grabbed Saiyas face and resumed kissing her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was my first attemt at Yuri so :P. oh review please and sorry for the shortness.


	12. A new threat

WOW 24 reviews! OK Thanks to ANGELQUEEN13 and KELINNA and everyone else who has reviewed recently. You make it Worth my time and effort to put this story up. Also new

developments, I recently got a job that requires me to work days. so I only have Sunday's and a few other days off. so updates will be slower until I can have more time off. Also i have

decided to break this story into three or more parts consisting of up to twenty to twenty-five chapters. My heart soars each time I receive a Review.

_telepathy_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Groaning Gaiden slowly awakened, only to quiclky slam her eyes back shut. Sunlight was pouring through the dusty windows and practically filling the room with a blinding light.

Saiya and Dania were looking at her waiting for her to decide to get up.

Gathering her courage Saiya spoke softly.

" Uh... Gaiden-san we should get moving again." she said hesitantly.

This earned her a light growl of annoyance.

Shaking her head she sat up and sighed.

"I guess we should move on, after all we only have a few days to get back and complete our reports." She replied as she stood dusting herself off.

The other two rolled their eyes as Gaiden walked past them.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_So the serpent child is on the move eh Master?_

Daisuke looked at the young female before him, a smirk coming to rest upon his lips,as his eyes came to glance on the bewitching dark crimson that made up his apprentices irises.

" Yes Yakuna, she has begun her journey back to that accursed snakes den.

_Master, why do you hold a grudge, what exactly did this girl do?_

He smirked at her.

" Ah Yakuna, it's nothing of importance.. I just need to get Gaiden to come after me..... so I can finish what I started" he replied silkily, his tongue dancing across his dry and cracked lips.

_Master, as interesting as this is, I honestly could care less as to what happens to the hellion... or what psychological tortures you use on her._

Daisuke looked at her and roughly grabbed her chin.

" And yet I can bend and break you so easily... what type of a fool do you take me for?" he asked icily as his fangs glinting dangerously as he tilted her heck to the side.

A shiver passed up her spine and a soundless scream passed from her lips as he brutally sank his fangs deeply into her neck as she writhed in agony.

As he pulled his teeth from her neck, her blood staining his lips delicately he hissed in her ear.

" Remember your place Yakuna...or I will be forced to put you back in it"

_Yes, Master, forgive my insolence..._

He smirked and nodded satisfied with her response and subservient change in attitude.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the delay and the shortness of the chapter, but like I said i am at work now so Ya kno..

Well review!

Ja ne!


	13. Consuming Darkness

Sorry for the delay in updates guys, I've been busy working retail and its hard to get a day off, especially during the holidays. -_-* I will try to get a chapter up before Christmas unless I have to work that day.

Anyways Enjoy

_Telepathy_

_flashbacks_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night air was ripe with the coppery scent of blood, standing amongst a small band of rogues, was a young woman, her power and status was evident in the matter of which the others were holding themselves around her. Deep crimson eyes stood out vividly against snow pale skin. a dangerous and predatory smirk graced the woman's features as she looked at the trembling child before her.

" Kill her, she is of no further use to us.." a male spoke his voice holding a commanding edge to it as he watched the woman, who had begun to cut away at the flesh of their latest victim.

The woman gave him a chilling glare as her fingers traced delicately along the child's jaw.

_Why should I listen to you Naraku..... you have been nothing other than a pain in my ass from the start of this mission!_ She hissed her fangs bared and her crimson eyes flashing dangerously.

" Forgive me Lady Yakuna, but perhaps Naraku is correct on this matter.." a young male spoke his dark green eyes meeting her own malice filled ones.

_Toshiro......do you want to die?_she taunted licking her lips as she stalking up to him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gaiden sighed as she slipped into her room without being noticed.

'All the better' she decided nonchalantly.

Shew was tired and smelt bad.

" First thing is first, I need a bath" she grumbled as she stripped her mud caked, and blood stained clothing from her body leaving her to stand there in nothing more than a bra and underwear.

Well defined abs were visible on her flat stomach, along with scars that littered her back and shoulder blades. Each individual scar, holding with it a painful memory or beating.

Sighing she ran her hand through her long ebony locks of silky soft hair. She hated her father, and yet at the same time she loved him, in a way only a daughter could.

Despite every sin she had been forced to commit, every life she ended, every human she had caused to suffer. All on his orders.

She still loved him. Shaking her head she walked slowly to the bathroom, only to pause as her breath caught in her throat and her heart rate increased.

She was remembering that day again, a day she had tried so hard to forget. But this time it was different she could almost feel how badly she wanted to scream at the man, how much

she had wanted to beg him to spare her mother, but she had been too young, and ignorant to even have the slightest bit of courage to even scram for help.

_Long silver hair brushed against the back of her neck and a small childlike giggle passed from her lips. "Mama" she giggled her small hands wrapping around the waist of the woman. A pair of _

_hands swooped down and pulled her up a kind smile dancing causing bright blue eyes to sparkle. " What is it… my little Princess?" the woman questioned softly her fingers trailing through her _

_long hair " Love you Mama" she whispered burying her face against the woman's chest. The sound of shattering glass caused the both of them to jump. The woman put her on the ground. " _

_Run Gaiden… run and don't look back…" she stood petrified as a long sword was slammed through her mothers chest, blood spraying out and coating her face. As the sword was pulled out.. _

_Her mother fell forward, her knees making a loud thud as they came in contact with the floor, her body slumping forward.. Her eyes locked on Gaiden's her breathing strained as blood pooled _

_from her mouth to the floor. The man turned to her and with a sickening smile slammed the blade straight through her mothers heart…and slowly turned toward her. A predatory smirk on his _

_lips as he crooned at her. " Itty bitty baby..... come and play with me." his voice was sadistic and he slowly licked the blood of her mother from his blade. " How sweet the blood of a traitorous _

_slut tastes.." He walked to her and crouched down. " I wonder how the blood of the bitch will taste..... probably even sweeter, with such innocence.." She didn't even have time to scream as the _

_mans blade slashed across her small shoulders, instantly coating her white kimono with crimson blood._

Gasping her eyes shot open and a slight whimper escaped from her lips as she quickly started to regain her senses.

She was no longer in her childhood home. But she was back in her prison in the Sound village and in a strange way it soothed her.

'Get it togather' she chided herself as she shook her head and wiped at the stinging tears that were rolling down her slightly pale cheeks.

She was slowly sinking back into the abyss, and this time she didn't even know who would pull her out.

But little did she know, someone was there waiting for her.

Waiting to help her to pick up the pieces, if she would only let them try.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whoot Chapter 13 is done -^_^; writers block sucks big time and stuff. O.O; I actualy think I need some help from my Fans on new material! help me pleasedont let this story die.


	14. Why dont you protect me

This is Gonna be a special chapter!

_Flashback_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gaiden glanced at the stone ceiling her dark eyes clouded over with an internal storm. Countless thoughts were causing her to reconsider herself.

Was everything she had been living a lie. Was this truly where she was supposed to be at?

" Or am I just another Pawn in a twisted game of chess?" she mused aloud.

She was confused, and her emotions were all jumbled together, not a pleasing feeling at all.

It was December 17th, the day her mother was killed right before her very eyes.

" So why after all these years, are these memories coming back to me?" a loud sigh passed from her lips as she worked the shampoo into a lather.

She sank under the water her hair floating around her her sapphire colored eyes closed as each insult replayed in her mind.

_" Weak useless little brat!" Orochimaru snarled kicking her roughly in her sides, causing her ribs to crack loudly._

_A loud yelp of pain escaped from her lips, as blood trickled down her chin._

_" Your just as useless as your mother was, she wasn't even strong enough to stay alive." another kick slammed against her small trembleing form._

_Small coughs wet with blood were wracking her body as she struggled to fight him off, her body screaming in protest begging her to stay down._

Gasping she shot up out of the water, sputtering and shaking water out of her hair. Screaming in frustration she drained the tub.

She was trembling in anger and her cursed seal was flaring up as she roughly dried her body and hair.

She was not useless, she had a purpose and she would prove it to everyone, a snarl passed from her lips as she pulled on her nightgown.

" Stupid, selfish assholes!" she growled under her breath as she stalked to the medical lab, her hair still damp sticking to her back.

Slamming the door open she caused Kabuto to jump to his feet and spin around, a scalpel in his hand.

" Oh Gaiden, its you." he chuckled pusshing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

A piercing glare caused him to choose his next words carefully.

" Gaiden, is everything alright.. you seem a tad angry."

" ANGRY?! FUCKING ANGRY... OH THATS NOT EVEN THE FUCKING START OF IT KABUTO!" she snarled at him her chakra swelling with her temper.

He blinked rapidly as she stormed up to him slamming her hand on the metallic desk.

"Why?!" she demanded.

" Why what, what are you talking about Gaiden?"

" Oh I'll fucking be asking the questions here!" she growled, her eyes locking his in place with a fierce fire.

" You say you fucking love me, and yet each time my_ father_ beats me, degrades me.. makes me feel less fucking human you just fucking stand there!"

" How the fuck can you look me in the eyes and tell me you fucking love me, when every time he dose, twisted manipulative and abusive shit to me why do you just fucking stand there?!" she demanded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

" W...why don't you protect me?" she asked.

He couldn't answer.


	15. Anger and Mistakes

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To say Gaiden was angry would be a understatement. In all honesty she was down right furious.

Kabuto blinked a few times and took a deep breath. Everything Gaiden had said was true. all except for one thing.

He did love her. But right now, he was more concerned with staying alive.

"Gaiden, I'll ask you once to calm down before I have to force you to." he said deathly calm.

He was forced to duck as her fist came flying at his nose, it impacted with a sickening crunch against the wall.

_Blood_ was trickling down her hand as she turned to face him. Only to have her body pinned against the desk.

Kabuto mentally cursed him self as he held Gaiden down his face inches from hers.

" Get off of me" she hissed at him struggling to overthrow him.

He shook his head.

" Not until you have calmed down.." he whispered his lips bruising against hers.

She froze instantly, the contact sending shivers up her spine.

Kabuto slowly released her wrists and slowly wiped at the tears that had pooled in the corners of her entrancing eyes.

" Gods Gaiden.... you're beautiful..." he muttered his gaze fixed on hers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru stood in one of the many rooms that was hidden away from all the others. Before him stood a young woman. Her blood red eyes locked on his vibrant amber hued ones.

" Well, Well Amera...... how _nice _to see you again after all these years." He mocked, smirking at the anger that flared in the woman's eyes.

" I wish I could say the same for you.....Orochimaru.." she hissed out her fangs bared.

He chuckled shaking his head, the vampires were always amusing in their own way.

She hissed at him exposing her fangs.

" Immortal or not Amera, a vampire can still be _injured_" he threatened, his voice laced with a sickly sweet tone of mock friendliness.

" So can you, bastard..." she growled, her temper flaring.

He grinned at her, a predatory glint in his eyes as he touched her cheek.

" Come now Amera-chan... why so hostile, after everything I have given you.."

She glared at him snapping her jaws at his hand.

" Don't fucking touch me you damned snake!" she shouted causing the two guards to look up, their weapons drawn.

Orochimaru stopped them with a flick of his wrist.

"You think this little _child_ could harm _me_?" he taunted as he looked at them, smirking deviously.

It was the last mistake they ever made


	16. Its not your fault

_Flashbacks_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto watched Gaiden's face twitch as she slept, his hand resting on her bare shoulder.

It seemed as if she were having a nightmare.

_Long silver hair brushed against the back of her neck and a small childlike giggle passed from her lips. "Mama" she giggled her small hands wrapping around the waist of the woman. A pair of _

_hands swooped down and pulled her up a kind smile dancing causing bright blue eyes to sparkle. " What is it… my little Princess?" the woman questioned softly her fingers trailing through her _

_long hair " Love you Mama" she whispered burying her face against the woman's chest. The sound of shattering glass caused the both of them to jump. The woman put her on the ground. " _

_Run Gaiden… run and don't look back…" she stood petrified as a long sword was slammed through her mothers chest, blood spraying out and coating her face. As the sword was pulled out.. _

_Her mother fell forward, her knees making a loud thud as they came in contact with the floor, her body slumping forward.. Her eyes locked on Gaiden's her breathing strained as blood pooled _

_from her mouth to the floor. The man turned to her and with a sickening smile slammed the blade straight through her mothers heart…and slowly turned toward her. A predatory smirk on his _

_lips as he crooned at her. " Itty bitty baby..... come and play with me." his voice was sadistic and he slowly licked the blood of her mother from his blade. " How sweet the blood of a traitorous _

_slut tastes.." He walked to her and crouched down. " I wonder how the blood of the bitch will taste..... probably even sweeter, with such innocence.." She didn't even have time to scream as the _

_mans blade slashed across her small shoulders, instantly coating her white kimono with crimson blood._

_As her head began to swim and her vision began to cloud, the sounds of metal clashing against metal met her small ears._

_A pair of arms were wrapped around her and something was pressed against the wound, something that burned._

_A scream passed her lips as she thrashed in the persons arms, and then everything went black._

Gaiden's eyes shot open and a strangled gasp left her lips as she sucked in large lung-fulls of air.

A loud yelp of " Mother!" escaping her lips.

Her head was spinning as she sat up and the blankets fell away from her shoulders. It was only then that she realized where she was.

Kabuto whispered softly.

" Gaiden.... are you alright?"

Turning she looked at Kabuto.

" Where are my clothes..." she asked hoarsely, near the brink of tears.

He touched her face only to have her flinch, and a frown to grace his lips.

"P..please Kabuto... my clothes where are they?" she asked once more, her voice only slightly stronger.

He shook his head and reached up to touch her cheek.

His fingers came away glistening with her tears.

' She's so different from Orochimaru' he thought to himself watching as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Her efforts were in vain, against her will the tears began to fall and she hid her face from him, burrowing it in her hands.

Wrapping his arms around her, he said the words.

The words that finally set her free.

" Gaiden... it wasn't your fault, it was never your fault."

She looked at him, shock written on her features.

He smiled at her and held her against his body. Enjoying the feel of her skin against his, the sheer warmth it gave off causing him to draw her closer to his body and place a feather light kiss on her neck.

She sighed and relaxed against him and closed her eyes.

One thought came to his mind.

' she's such an angel..'

Her fingers curled around the small crystal that rested against her breast and smiled softly.

'thank you mother.... I know what I must do now'

Slowly she took the delicate jewel off and placed it around Kabuto's neck.

Blinking he looked down at her and smiled.

She had just given him her most valued item.

So in return. He would give her his.

He would give her his heart.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Theres the fluff! Review please


End file.
